


Snow

by deathRae94



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Snow, Winter, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathRae94/pseuds/deathRae94
Summary: Snow! Snow in Ferelden!





	Snow

Zevran crinkled his nose. “Is this snow?” he asked, as he extended his gloved hand to catch a white flake.

“Sure is,” said Alistair.

“Nev'r seen snow b'fore,” Oghren grunted.

“Me either,” Lyra whispered.

 _“How?!”_ Alistair blurted. “Have you all been living under a rock?”

Oghren grunted again. “Aye, been und’r hundr’ds o’ feet o’ rock all my life.”

Lyra smiled sadly. “The Circle is all I remember. Even sunlight is a marvel.”

 “And Antiva is too warm to get snow!” Zevran explained.

Alistair was truly astonished. “Well, Fereldan gets lots of snow. Soon you’ll all be sick of it.” 


End file.
